Dissilluminated
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: Author is not dead. Cheers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own a fine bit of nothing.

Happy whatever it is you're celebrating! I don't have much to offer you yet... I was hoping to post the first chapter of Dissillumination; but, alas, it is not done yet. Instead, you get a fancy prologue…

* * *

A tall form dressed all in black stood above a ruined city and sighed.

"How boring," his deep voice said and he kicked the edge off the crumbling building, causing it to shudder and collapse beneath him. Before his body could tumble down with the stone, he sprouted strange green wings from his back and hovered, enjoying the rush of dust that hit his body and the sound that echoed against the structures that had yet to fall. He strained his ears to hear the sound continue on into infinity but it soon faded and the man with a fallen cross on his chin frowned at the dead silence.

Nothing left alive was worth killing. All the challenges had died with the bodies that brought them. The thing Kevin Ethan Levin had become was bored.

* * *

Oh my, oh my. Things are looking a little bleak, yes? I wonder what will happen! Seriously… I don't know how this is going to end. The first (real) chapter will (hopefully) be posted soon. No, it doesn't take place in the distant future and yes, it _is_ a lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was sick for a couple weeks and unable to use my computer. But, here I am. This chapter almost completely lacks plot and it starts out with a random dream that will make more sense once the plot starts dropping. Or not. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

"_I heard it's supposed to rain tonight," Ben said as he walked around the light fixture on his bedroom ceiling. _

_Kevin, who was for some reason sitting fully clothed in a bathtub where Ben's bed was usually located, gave a short hum of acknowledgement. _

"_It's going to be a big storm," Julie warned, leaning close so that only Kevin could hear. He didn't realize it until then but she was also in the bathtub. _

"_Aren't you worried about getting wet?" he asked her. _

"_In the storm? Yes."_

"_No, I mean in the ba-" when he looked down, he discovered that the bathtub had somehow transformed into his car seat. His head spun around to find that he was no in the backseat of his car, naked but still wet from the bath. Ben had replaced Julie, his body just as naked as Kevin's but much more dry. As the brunette leaned in closer to Kevin, rain began to pound the windows and a role of thunder sounded in the distance. _

"_I should have brought an umbrella." Ben said._

_~*_

Kevin awoke with a start as he felt warm lips pressing down his shaft. He frantically lifted the covers and found Ben's green eyes looking up at him mischievously.

"Morning," he said after he had moved his mouth back up. "Or, should I say afternoon?"

Kevin collapsed back and took a deep breath, "Jesus, Ben, you scared the crap out of me."

"Well, I guess the sheets were going to get dirty anyhow…" Ben smirked and licked up Kevin's penis. His tongue paused and wiggled at the tip before he began to speak again. "It's Christmas break. You know what that means? Less homework more _working_ at home."

"I think you're a nymphomaniac," Kevin sighed and Ben smirked while he opened a black foil square and pulled out a large circle of black rubber.

"Last one," Ben said, sounding almost heartbroken. "You have to buy next."

"No I don't. You're shit out'a luck, son." Ben gave Kevin a pouty face as he rolled the condom down Kevin's erection.

"But I like it when you come in my mouth," he made his eyes larger and pouted harder, "And you last too long for me to give you head the whole time."

"Poor you."

"I guess I could always ask Santa." Ben said thoughtfully as he moved his hips over Kevin's.

"I'd like to see that letter," Kevin said, cracking a smile for the first time since being woken up and moving his hands to cup Ben's bare ass. His thumbs moved in light circles at the base of his legs as Ben slowly lowered himself. It had been a strange way to wake up from a very strange dream. He was awake now, but an uneasy feeling lingered in his brain.

Ben threw back his head and let out a contented groan when his bottom met Kevin's hips. "You have no idea how hard it was to do my Biology final," he chuckled. "I did the whole thing with a raging hard-on because I kept thinking about our last 'study' session."

"I told you that you wouldn't actually study if you came over," Kevin said defensively, playing along with the game as Ben began moving his hips in tight little circles. "And I _tried_ to make you study."

"Oh, right. The way you bent me over my notes and fucked my brains out _really_ helped me memorize Mitosis. I'm telling my parents it's your fault if I f- ahh!"

"Pretend-anger foreplay is over now," Kevin gave a predatory growl and soothed his fingers down Ben's erection once again. "I'm awake, I'm _up_, and there is a very naked boy sitting on top of me."

"You sure know how to sweet-talk a guy," Ben smirked and started moving up and down on Kevin's hard length with a contented, albeit goofy look on his face. "Mmm, I've been waiting all day for this." He leaned forward gently and stole a wet kiss before sitting back up with a smirk and riding faster.

Kevin gave a little groan and pumped Ben's shaft, watching the younger boy's lips as they curved into a smile. His tanned skin felt warm against Kevin's paleness which, despite having spent all day under covers, was slightly chilled. It didn't quite register to Ben that the cold was a bad sign; Kevin didn't realize it either- until a sudden jolt of pain shot through his gums.

"Ahn!" Kevin gasped and his hands grabbed onto Ben's hips, digging in harder than he intended but the younger teen only threw his head back and moaned harder. "Ben-"

"It's okay," Ben whispered breathlessly, "just come."

"No, I-" Kevin resisted the urge to pull Ben closer as another wave of hunger hit him. He gave a short growl and forced the brunette off his body.

Ben toppled over and gave an indignant grunt as he landed on the other side of the bed and tangled in the blankets; by the time he was able to sit up, Kevin was already out of the bedroom. Ben gave a short huff before he moved to his feet and quickly began to follow, catching up with his lover in the kitchen.

Kevin stood quickly with a cold bag of medical blood grasped tightly in his hand while his other hand reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bowl. Ben chuckled when he eyed the many dirtied cups stacked in the sink. Maybe he'd do some dishes later. _Maybe_.

No sooner than the blood was poured into the bowl did Kevin bring it to his lips and guzzle it down. It was cold, making it unfavorably thick and tacky. But there really wasn't time for heating it. The hunger pain was unexpected and vicious, and suddenly Ben felt a bit guilty as he watched the blood pool over the rim and drizzle down his chin. He knew Kevin usually 'ate' right after he woke up and he always had something before sex… and sometimes during… and usually after too… Well, maybe it wasn't so unexpected after all. Ben felt more than a little guilty as his erection firmed when the blood dripped from Kevin's chin onto his pale chest. No sense in wasting it, right? Ben thought so as he fiddled with the Omnitrix and selected the Vladite form.

Kevin took a big gasp of air and tossed the bowl next to the sink. "Sorry," he said dumbly. "I... got hungry."

Ben slinked closer. "It's okay." His smiled alerted Kevin to the sharp fangs in his mouth. "Do you feel better now?"

Kevin nodded and allowed Ben to lean in closer to lick away at the bit he spilled, starting with his splatter on his pale chest and then moving upward to his chin before finally letting his tongue slip inside Kevin's mouth for a warm kiss.

Ben hummed and licked his lips as he pulled away with a devilish smile, "want some of mine?" His green eyes looked coyly at the elder teen as he tilted his head to the side and presented a warm neck.

Kevin leaned forward and smiled sadly into Ben's tanned skin. "Let's just pick up where we left off." He slid his hand down Ben's back and pressed his middle finger between Ben's cheeks, instantly feeling the fruit of his effort pressing against his leg.

Ben moaned gently and stood on his toes to give Kevin a fast kiss before smirking, "how sturdy is that table?"

"It'll hold." Kevin's returned the smirk as his lifted Ben at the hips, laying him upon the table before entering him swiftly. Ben made a small sound, flinching just a bit because much of the lube was gone from the condom, but then he spread his legs wider and let his lover thrust inside him. His hands pressed against the table, lifting his hips as Kevin slid back and forth.

Ben laid against the wood and arched his sweating back against the table, moving one hand over his penis and stroking it lightly. His hand began to pick up speed as Kevin moved faster and he looped one of his legs around the pale torso, urging him deeper inside.

"Ah-hh!" Ben threw his head back and moaned, fingers curling against the veneer as his other hand began to move furiously.

Kevin watched the scene unfold. The hero's slightly swollen but pretty lips parted as the fanged mouth opened wider in a cry of pure ecstasy. His fingers curled around his penis, squeezing harder as he moved it up and down, making the hot, white cum spray out and land on his stomach. His chest heaved fast and heated breaths as his half lidded eyes closed slowly and he smiled.

Thinking little of it, Kevin leaned forward and bit into the tanned chest. It was a small bite, but enough to cause a light stream of red to leak out. Ben moaned gently and wrapped both legs around Kevin's body while he circled his hands round his head.

"Mhn- sorry," Kevin whispered as he pulled away and went back to fucking, discreetly trying to wipe away his lover's blood from his lips.

"It's okay," Ben murmured blissfully as he sat up for a kiss. He licked the metal taste from Kevin's lips and smiled, "I trust you."

Kevin smiled softly and let his tongue play over Ben's, smearing the taste between them while his hips alternated between fast, hard, and torturously slow.

"How- mmh! Close?" Ben managed between to ask between Kevin's thrusting.

"Almost," Kevin breathed back, "want to… finish me?"

The younger boy smiled and released his hands and legs from around his lover. Kevin pulled back and made a quick dash to the refrigerator, pulling out another bag before Ben knelt down before him and peeled the black rubber away. Kevin bit off a corner of the plastic bag just as Ben's warm lips closed around his cock and began sucking.

Not wanting to interrupt his young lover again, Kevin decided to forgo a bowl and simply drink from the plastic. He raised it to his lips and sucked quickly, trying to gather as much of the taste as he could into his mouth. His free hand clutched the countertop, squeezing it in earnest as Ben used his newest and most favored trick: deep-throating. Kevin moaned when he felt the tip of his penis press against the back of the teen's mouth, Ben played with it there for just a bit, but then he changed his angle and let the length slide deeper and into his throat.

Ben gave a short chuckle when he felt Kevin's knees buckle just a bit, his laughter sending waves of vibration through the larger boy's groin. He was still relatively inexperienced at giving head and never lasted too long at deep-throating. Luckily, he didn't often need to. Kevin had been close and the taste of blood combined with the feeling of Ben around his cock was more than enough to pull him over.

The Hero pulled back just in time to catch the cum as it sprayed from Kevin's tip. He swallowed as the first round of warm liquid flew over his tongue, pumping the rest of the teen's length to encourage more to follow. Kevin let out a loud sigh and ran his fingers through the soft brown hair, watching as Ben pulled back with a smile and licked his lips.

"Want to finish me off?" Ben asked with a smirk as he pointed to the small bit of blood on his chest. Kevin sucked the last of the blood from the bag and tossed it aside before helping Ben to his feet and leaning down to lick the spot clean. They finished it off with another long and serious kiss.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," Kevin smiled and gave Ben's hand a little tug. "The sun won't be down for another hour."

"I know what we could do to pass the time," the younger hummed suggestively as he hugged the thick arm and walked with Kevin down the hall.

"Sleep?" Kevin asked hopefully but Ben's grin told him otherwise. "I'll buy you a smoothie if you actually let me rest."

Ben's seemed to be considering his options, but then agreed, "Sex, naps, and smoothies… how lucky can I get?"

*

Kevin's cell phone woke him from his sleep; Ben stirred, but rather than waking up, he mumbled something that sounded like 'orange house cake' and nuzzled into the pale chest. The elder gave him a drowsy smile and reached for the small metal box, pushing a button and lifting it to his ear.

" 'llo." He said horsely.

"Hi," Julie's voice sounded a little nervous. "Are we still on for tonight?"

* * *

So, yes. There we go. It's not my best lemon, I'll admit. Or the best chapter. Things will pick up soon, I hope. And NO! Kevin is not seeing Julie on the side. She's too smart for him XD! She will help the plot along, though.


End file.
